


[夏雨何/宥希哈] 两难

by Sunnyniniu



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnyniniu/pseuds/Sunnyniniu
Relationships: 79/89/789, 陈宥维/夏瀚宇/何昶希
Kudos: 5





	[夏雨何/宥希哈] 两难

★789预警，慎  
★含有皇色内容

01  
何昶希最近很烦恼，大概是三年前去寺庙求的签，两年前在姻缘桥上挂的锁，一年前转发的桃花锦鲤突然生了效，才会让他如此进退两难。

02  
陈宥维和何昶希暧昧不清又保持着安全距离，他是个体面温柔又值得信赖的人，会照顾人无论是生理还是心理，何昶希一直很喜欢他，带着依赖和习惯，心安理得地喜欢陈宥维，毕竟顶着好朋友的帽子总是可以为所欲为。  
转变就在大四毕业生的毕业晚会，陈宥维总是主持人的热门人选，今年也不意外。何昶希正坐在台下欣赏陈先生西装革履自信帅气的模样，被旁边的同学推了推肩膀，“同学！你被抽到啦！快点上台！”  
何昶希迷迷糊糊地上了台，疑惑地看看陈宥维又看看台下乌压压的观众，陈先生温柔地笑着，“看来我很幸运，还蛮巧的，抽到的人选很帅气。”然后转头看向何昶希，眼里带着星星和暧昧，“Do you love me？”  
台下起哄声一片，又是鼓掌又是尖叫的，搞得何昶希脑袋一片空白，无辜地眨着眼睛向陈宥维求救，看到他的口型，磕磕巴巴说了一句“Ye...”接着就被陈宥维解了围，“你要说Yes,I do啦”。就这么复读机一样地重复了一遍，台下尖叫和鼓掌，何昶希耳朵红了起来，被陈宥维自然地搂上肩膀。白色西装的陈先生，微笑着解释恰逢5月20日的毕业典礼，希望毕业的学长学姐能把未曾说过的爱意说出口，温柔地看向何昶希，说和他认识了好久，细腻且温柔，当着整个学院的面说感谢何昶希，陈宥维很爱何昶希。  
整个晚会的气氛被炒到了高潮，台下的人有尖叫，有拥抱的，大概所有人都很激动，只有何昶希脑子一片空白，看向陈宥维的眼神带着迷茫，但近距离看到的人在发光，脸上闪闪发亮，嘴角还是仿佛做了预设一样的微笑，能够看到何昶希发愣的那种。

03  
何昶希也不知道晚会是怎么结束的，他的室友陈先生大概率会被工作人员拉去参加庆功宴，所以他一个人又在学校里，看着路灯下飞来飞去的蛾子，走在回寝室的路上，脑袋里还是陈宥维含情的桃花眼对着他说，“陈宥维很爱何昶希。”

手机的振动打断何昶希的胡思乱想，亮着的屏幕是熟悉的狼头备注，消息也是言简意赅，“喝酒去吗？”

何昶希当然知道这意味着什么。  
血气方刚的小伙子总是有需求的，尤其他又喜欢男人，还挑剔。虽然他暗中喜欢陈宥维可并不代表他觉得自己能够和陈宥维发展任何更深的关系，所以寻找一个互利互惠的朋友很有必要。  
夏瀚宇就是那位朋友。

说来他们也不是在什么不干净的场合认识的，隔壁学校的校园歌手大赛，何昶希和朋友一起去看决赛。夏瀚宇在舞台上握着麦唱迷迭香，声音酥得让何昶希后背麻麻的。他在台上顶着胯，带着剪刀纹身和青筋的手臂从上到下抚摸着麦架。  
何昶希没来由地觉得自己是那个麦架，手指在摸自己肋骨的皮肤，身后的男人顶动，在耳边用性感的声音喊着自己的名字。

于是主动出击的何昶希跑到后台要到了夏瀚宇的联系方式，有一搭没一搭地找他聊天，意外地被约出来喝酒，当天就被抵在酒吧厕所的隔间里，用带着酒精味道的唇舌堵住闷哼，吮吸柔嫩的舌尖，舔尝温热的嘴唇，带着不良目的的何昶希反倒是被陌生人夏瀚宇将了一军。

于是不出意外的，蹭着鼻尖嘴角勾着笑意，指尖不安分地在夏瀚宇后腰点点画画，偷偷伸进衬衫下摆，摸了摸骨肉皮肤，被夏瀚宇抓着手腕，旁若无人地在宾馆一条街的巷子里又吻了一通。两个人慌忙地闯进房间，夏瀚宇将何昶希抵在玄关，吻得昏天黑地，何昶希慢慢悠悠解着自己的扣子，手又从夏瀚宇衣服的下摆伸进去沿着腹肌的线条慢慢攀爬，摸到胸口的凸起，用指尖来回地逗弄，直到挺立。  
“你还挺有意思。”夏瀚宇松开嘴，低哑着声音在何昶希耳边说话，然后舔上耳垂，啃咬，敏感的呼吸扑在耳廓，何昶希缩着脖子享受从后脊椎骨上来的电流。  
喘息涌入唇舌，赤裸相对，金蜜色的滑嫩肌肤下，包裹住了线条分明的肌肉，两个浅樱色的乳尖似风中摇曳的花芯。夏瀚宇是头狼，恶狠狠地啃上樱花的绽放，让何昶希动情地在自己与墙面之间颤动。  
“这么敏感吗？”  
何昶希勾人的笑着，“还能更敏感呢。”  
空气中满是淫靡的雾气，唾液交换的声音伴着极力压抑却徒劳无功的喘息声回荡在四周。夏瀚宇托着何昶希的屁股，让他两条长长的腿勾着自己的腰，然后如同在舞台上性感地挺动自己的胯，让性器缓慢地在温暖的甬道内抽离，又进入最深处。何昶希勾着夏瀚宇的脖子，体重的作用让结合变得美妙，性爱让人释放压力，让人感到幸福和快乐，何昶希在夏瀚宇耳边轻轻说着脏字，激发着男人征服猎物的欲求。

在一切结束以后，夏瀚宇闷闷地抱着何昶希，趴在他的胸口，何昶希沙着声音慵懒得问，“你怎么看出来我的意思的？”  
夏瀚宇伸出舌头舔了舔何昶希敏感的乳尖，慢悠悠地回答，“不知道，直觉。”  
反正目的都是一样的，又何必浪费时间费尽心思兜圈子。

何昶希就默许了这种关系，和夏瀚宇做爱的同时偶尔也会聊聊天，会说起自己喜欢了挺久的陈宥维，夏瀚宇通常会一言不发地咬上某个位置，提醒赤裸的何昶希还躺在自己身下承欢。小熊猫通常会咯咯咯地笑起来求饶，“别咬了别咬了，你怎么咬人呀！好痒！”然后揉揉胸口毛茸茸的脑袋，“再喜欢他也没法更靠近一点，你就别吃醋啦。”夏瀚宇抬眼看着何昶希，何昶希甜甜地笑软软地撒娇，捧着夏瀚宇的脸，夏瀚宇嘶了一口气，感觉埋在他体内的某个部位被紧紧地吸了一口。  
“哪像我们呀，负距离。”何昶希抬着下巴索吻，一点一点吻着夏瀚宇嘴角下的痣，一轻一重，舌尖还要掠过嘴角，勾得夏瀚宇猛的咬上他的脖子，用力地撞击深处某一点，小熊猫在怀里像海里的羽毛一样沉浮，娇娇地叫出声。  
你最棒了，我好喜欢你。

不过床第间的话自然不能多信，夏瀚宇也没少说过只操你一个这种占有意味极强的话，何昶希也没当真。  
毕竟一眼就能看出自己目的的男人，怎么可能会在一棵树上吊死。

所以收到消息的何昶希快速地回了一句，“老地方见，我好想你呀~”

信息看起来雀跃，其实何昶希今天确实心事重重，陈宥维的告白冲得他头脑空白，他不知道是怎么回事，为什么那么巧抽到他的座位，为什么陈宥维盯着他的眼睛说话，他不能确定陈宥维话的真假，因为他总是真挚，总是令人信任。何昶希不敢去相信任何东西，说服自己这只是一个巧合，只是为了晚会效果和气氛，只是安排好的台本，只是恰好是自己。  
何昶希想象了一下抽到的是哪个女生，被陈宥维含情脉脉地搂着腰说你是否爱我，不由得觉得一阵难以接受，可又好像那个画面才自然点。  
可他的眼神，如果是假的，为什么真的有人能演出爱呢？

何昶希脸通红地摇了摇头，太想找人倾诉了。

04  
还是差不多的流程，两个人每次做爱都会像饿狼一样激烈，主要还是夏瀚宇，他习惯性地猛烈，习惯性地凶狠，倒不是说强硬，是两个人都能极限享受性爱带来的快感。对于这一点何昶希真的对夏瀚宇非常满意，他们两的匹配程度真的是他遇见过最好的了，无论是脸，声音，身材，大小，动作力度之类的，都无限契合的一个人。  
何昶希埋在夏瀚宇肩窝，软软地说，“我今天好想找人说话啊...”  
“嗯..”夏瀚宇吻了一下何昶希的耳朵，摸了摸他后脑勺翘起来的头发，意味着他在听。  
“我跟你说过我喜欢的人吧...他，他今天可能跟我告白了，当着全学院人的面。”  
“....”小狼轻轻咬了一口何昶希的耳朵。  
“不过也有可能是我理解错了，可能只是节目安排。”何昶希手指在夏瀚宇胸口画圈，被夏瀚宇一把抓住手腕，十指相扣。  
“他盯着我看，问我是不是爱他，用英文的，他口语特别好听，真的，我说出来不好听，他说出来太迷人了，我当时就当了机...”  
“嗯...”  
“我就支支吾吾，他就笑着对我说，你要说Yes,I do。我就傻乎乎跟着说了，其实我甚至不记得我说了什么，我想起来还觉得不可思议...”  
夏瀚宇吻了吻何昶希的额头，蹭了蹭他的鼻尖。  
“可能也就是为了吵气氛啦，毕竟抽到我也蛮巧合的，他甚至不知道我会去参加的。”何昶希轻轻叹了口气，随后恢复了笑意抬起头看着夏瀚宇，嘴唇扫过夏瀚宇的脸颊，啄着夏瀚宇的嘴唇，“你嘴唇怎么又那么干呀，是不是我亲少了呀？”  
夏瀚宇也没说话，就低了低下巴直接吻了上去，这种接吻的行为真的会让人有甜蜜的幻觉，温柔且充实。何昶希心跳都快了一点，可能是因为被吻到了缺氧，不过他也蛮开心的，有人能听他说话，也有人能和他接吻。  
“我也喜欢你，你真的好甜。”何昶希笑的眯起了眼睛，像只勾人得猫咪，红色的舌尖舔了舔嘴唇，“看起来冷冷的，其实是只甜甜的小狼呢。”  
“那Do you love me？”夏瀚宇盯着何昶希的眼睛，三白眼此时好像也没了威慑力。  
“爱你啊爱你啊，当然爱你，除了你还有谁能让我这么舒服呀~”何昶希凑上去又亲了一下夏瀚宇，却被夏瀚宇温柔且果断地拒绝。  
被十指相扣，被进入，被留下痕迹，被吻。  
夏瀚宇盯着何昶希，盯得何昶希后脊缩紧。  
“你要好好考虑。”夏瀚宇说得很慢很认真。

何昶希突然觉得夏瀚宇的口语也挺好听的。

“Yes,I do.”

05  
何昶希第二天才回的宿舍，醒来还有点恍惚，自己竟然答应了做爱时的告白。说实话他倒是没有什么后悔的感觉，毕竟夏瀚宇完全对他的胃口又很契合，虽然有点对不起陈宥维，可毕竟他不觉得自己能和陈宥维有什么进一步的关系。令他惊讶的倒是夏瀚宇，每次上床都冷冷的，虽然床上很热烈啦。但好像做完了就是陌生人，出了肌肤之亲，何昶希好像对夏瀚宇一无所知，甚至不知道他为什么会和自己告白，想来有必要问问清楚。  
何昶希不觉得自己和夏瀚宇在恋爱，毕竟除了做爱时会脸红心跳以外自己并没有对夏瀚宇有过其他的想法，虽然不得不承认何昶希也会为他的声音着迷，也为昨天的告白而心动了那么一下，才会不冷静地答应。  
何昶希看着手机上狼头的备注，想了想还是编辑了一条信息过去。  
“昨天的话，算数吗....？”

没想到得到了秒回。  
“嗯。”

“我再确认一下哦...夏瀚宇是向何昶希先生告了白，并且在何昶希先生同意的情况下成为何昶希的男朋友了是吗？”  
“对。”

“...为什么夏瀚宇先生会对我告白呀~”何昶希还是觉得很微妙，一见面除了上床不会做其他事情的两个人，突然要发展成恋爱关系，到底要怎么做啊？  
“因为喜欢你。”

何昶希真的特别想问，你喜欢我什么啊，你知道我什么啊，为什么会喜欢我啊，他有太多迷惑了，那个人也太难猜透了。  
何昶希手机又振动了一下。  
“我喜欢你喜欢别人的样子，想让它成为喜欢我的样子。”  
然后又振动了一下。  
“虽然我有点吃醋的。”

何昶希突然脸红了起来，一时不知道怎么回复，好像突然夏瀚宇从一个扁平的形象变得鲜活，有点别扭有点可爱的，也不止是会做爱的，一个拥有情感的夏瀚宇。

只是何昶希回到宿舍看到趴在桌上睡着的陈宥维有点惊讶，他还穿着昨天的白衬衫，西装的外套搭在椅背上，听到何昶希开门的动静轻轻动了动脑袋，何昶希赶快凑了上去。  
“宥维，宥维？去床上睡吧，怎么在这睡着了，不怕着凉啊....”何昶希柔柔地拍了拍宥维，尝试扶着他躺到床上，却被陈宥维抓住了手腕。  
陈帅哥难般这幅样子，头发有点乱，脸上还有衬衫压出来的痕迹，眯着眼睛迷迷糊糊，还有点可爱，声音有点沙哑，大概是昨天主持的缘故，“希希....你回来啦....”  
“嗯，快回床上睡吧，是不是他们拉你庆功太晚了？气死我了，下次我找他们算账，把我们宥维搞得那么累。乖，去床上睡。”何昶希习惯了被陈宥维照顾，所以有模有样学着他的语气反过来照顾他的时候，觉得陈宥维真的不愧是自己喜欢了那么久的人，虽然自己昨天刚刚有了新男友，但也不可能那么快把旧爱的感情掩盖。  
“没有....”陈宥维笑了笑，何昶希却觉得他这个笑一点也不好看。

“我等你等了一晚上呀.....”  
“结果我的希希是不是被我吓跑了啊....”  
“抱歉啊，我不该突然向你告白的....”  
“吓到了吧？”  
“但是我是真的好喜欢你啊，喜欢你好久才想到这样和你告白的....抱歉啊...吓到你了...”迷迷糊糊的陈宥维给了何昶希一个绅士的拥抱，保持一定距离的，带着一点苦涩的，虽然把头靠在何昶希的肩上可以不让他看到自己的表情，可再体面的人也做不到永远完美。

何昶希被炮弹似的话轰得渣都不剩，愣的像个白痴，呆着等到陈宥维要松手才紧紧环抱住陈宥维的腰，像哄小孩子一样语无伦次，“没...没有逃....我以为是假的.....我...我不知道....宥维啊...我从来都不知道....我以为只有我喜欢了你好久啊....对不起啊...丢下你一个人了...我...我...”  
何昶希感受到陈宥维推开自己，抬着头对上温柔的眼睛，眼睁睁看着自己喜欢了很久的脸朝着自己的凑近，不自觉地闭上了眼睛，却只感受到温柔的唇印盖在了自己的左脸颊。

“我...我很高兴...希希...我现在...我现在不能这么仓促地吻你...希希...等我睡一下再跟你说好吗？我真的很开心...希希。”

陈宥维拇指摩挲着何昶希的脸，被何昶希强行带到宿舍床上，“你！你好好睡觉，先睡觉，醒来再说，乖！”何昶希想了想觉得这还不足够安抚陈宥维，于是也依葫芦画瓢在陈先生脸上盖了章，给他盖上被子拉上窗帘关上灯，轻轻关上门离开寝室，飞奔了5分钟跑到学校某个人员稀少的地方扑通一下坐在草地上捂着脸。

怎么办啊？  
进退两难。

06  
照理来说应该有个先来后到，可这到底算谁先谁后？先告白的是陈宥维，先答应的是夏瀚宇。  
说来有些事情已经被改变了，如果何昶希一点都不喜欢夏瀚宇，早就坦然地给夏瀚宇发条消息昨天不算，以后都不要见面了，然后拉黑删除一气呵成。早就该惊喜地接受陈宥维的告白，兴奋得亲上自己喜欢了太久的人，甜甜地念叨“我是你的甜心啊”，而不是听到告白后的第一反应是惊慌失措。  
可何昶希做不到，无论是面对哪个人，他都说不出口，还挠着自己的脑袋在苦恼如何是好。  
说实话，天平还是会偏向陈宥维一点，但也在摇摆不定，对于何昶希来说，陈先生太完美，总是游刃有余，总是有点遥不可及，突然喜欢了很久的人，一个总是体面的人，脆弱地告白，真的有人能够拒绝吗？  
可摇摆的因素就是这个摸不透的夏瀚宇，何昶希也不知道为什么，会想到靠在胸口的脑袋，毛茸茸的头发，明明一点都不可爱，三白眼还挺凶，可何昶希就是，没有办法。  
他被这个家伙的所有外在因素吃得死死的。

何昶希觉得自己不可能这样一直下去，只有早点决定才能让一切回到正轨，两难的境地折磨自己，最后何昶希掏出手机点开狼头备注。  
【我们下午见一面吧。】

何昶希是第一次在天色尚亮的情况下和夏瀚宇见面，也是第一次看到夏瀚宇这么别扭的表情。夏瀚宇别扭地走进咖啡店，别扭地红了耳根，别扭地从身后拿出一只小熊猫的挂件。  
“礼物，不喜欢就扔掉。”

夏瀚宇两只手捧着杯子喝，何昶希也是第一次知道真的会有人在咖啡店点纯牛奶还喝的自己嘴唇上白白的牛奶痕迹。也正是因为小熊猫挂件和笨蛋喝牛奶，才让何昶希磨磨蹭蹭到现在还没有把事情说出口。

夏瀚宇玩着袖子盯着何昶希，然后慢悠悠指着桌子，幼稚地做手指小人走路的动作，“第一次约会，这次诶。”

何昶希更说不出口了，只能委婉地，“你知道我很喜欢他的吧....”  
“嗯我知道....”  
“我没办法一下子不喜欢他的。”  
“我也没有要你一下子喜欢我...”  
“你不会吃醋吗？我喜欢别人还和你在一起？”何昶希旁敲侧击，只要夏瀚宇不满意自己就顺势说对啊对啊我会让你不开心的所以我们还是不要在一起了也不要见面了吧认识你很高兴886。  
结果夏瀚宇什么话都没说，拿起菜单挡着两个人的侧脸，就这么起身大庭广众地，吻了何昶希。

“不必质疑我，我喜欢你。”  
夏瀚宇坐下后说了这句话闭了嘴继续喝牛奶，只有何昶希脸通红，心跳得飞快，还是没把拒绝的话说出口。

何昶希最终什么也拒绝不了。拒绝不了陈宥维的告白，拒绝不了夏瀚宇的吻，甚至都没动过抬手推开他的念头。何昶希自己也摸不透自己到底怎么想的，明明那么喜欢陈宥维，喜欢这件事难道不应该全心全意献给一个人吗？可是何昶希觉得自己真的已经把所有喜欢都给了陈宥维，那对夏瀚宇又是怎么回事呢？  
何昶希默默给自己一个评估，90%喜欢陈宥维，10%喜欢夏瀚宇，结论，何昶希你可真混蛋。

我怎么能同时喜欢两个人呢？

07  
何昶希回宿舍的时候陈宥维已经睡醒了，在帮他们两个整理寝室。他们寝室本来是四人间三个人住，一个室友出国交换了，就剩他们两个了。陈宥维照顾何昶希照顾习惯了，拖着懒虫希希起床去上早课，为了让希希多睡10分钟帮他带早饭，趁他去洗漱帮他叠好被子(不然他能一学期不叠)，帮他收丢三落四的东西，照顾迷糊小朋友所有的生活。  
何昶希从一开始他们还不熟的时候就喜欢陈宥维了，长得帅人又好容易亲近还是脑性男，后来两个人关系近了之后何昶希只是觉得这个男人是不是没有缺点，为什么会有人能让他升不起任何抱怨的心理，心安理得地被照顾，明目张胆地暗恋陈先生。  
“宥维...”何昶希心太累了，夏瀚宇那边还解决，陈宥维这边又等着他的答案，他委屈得干脆伸手抱住陈宥维脸埋在他肩上，“宥维...”  
陈宥维并不知道发生了什么事，还以为是自己告白的事让何昶希困扰，赶紧拥住了怀里的人，拍着他的肩膀在他耳边柔声到，“对不起啦对不起...吓到你了吧？”  
“没..没有...宥维...”  
“嗯，我在呢。”  
“宥维...其实我喜欢了你好久好久啊，我从开学一见到你我就喜欢你啊，你太好了，真的，你太好了啊...我觉得你会找女朋友的，和我不一样...我...我以为你是开玩笑的...我真的好害怕我在做梦啊宥维...”  
“希希...”陈宥维托着希希的脸摆到自己眼前，何昶希哭的眼睛红红的，陈宥维真的以为他怎么了，慌慌张张用拇指抹去他的眼泪，盯着他的眼睛郑重地说他的认真。  
“何昶希，我喜欢你，是想和你在一起的喜欢。你是我的幸运使者，是我想花费所有能力去让你快乐，想照顾你保护你的喜欢。虽然告白很唐突，但喜欢你的心并不。”陈宥维牵着何昶希的手放在心口，“它为你跳动好久了。”  
何昶希边哭边想，被自己喜欢的人这样告白谁能拒绝啊？真的不愧是陈宥维啊，告白的话怎么那么让人心动啊？怎么办啊怎么办啊？我不可能不答应他的啊？

我可真是太混蛋了啊。

混蛋也只能点头答应下来。  
进退两难的何昶希对两边都无法拒绝，无法说清楚，不敢去说，不想失去任何一个，所以用了他自己都觉得很混蛋的做法，对两边都隐瞒事实。

08  
何昶希一开始很不擅长做这种事，说谎就不敢看对方，耳根都红了起来，结果愣是没有被陈宥维发现，伸手揉了揉何昶希的耳朵，还要问“和我在一起，那么害羞呀？”何昶希真是感谢陈宥维无时不刻在线的解围能力，点着头看着地板。  
“不是喜欢了我好久吗？平常怎么不见你这样？”陈宥维笑着拥抱住何昶希，揉了揉他的后脑勺。  
“头发被你弄乱了....这，这不一样嘛...平常是演的，假装很自然...其实都是这样的。”何昶希一本正经地解释，听起来还像撒娇，陈宥维太喜欢他这幅软软又好像自己很有道理的样子，低头亲了亲他的耳朵，“晚上吃什么？”  
何昶希刚想回答突然愣的一下想起夏瀚宇提前好几天就说今天有事找他，只能支支吾吾，“今天..今天不可！我要打工！明天吧！”  
“我怎么不知道我的甜心去打工了？好啦好啦，明天。”陈宥维很好说话，也不多问，让何昶希松了一口气。

何昶希后来为了圆这个谎还真的去酒吧打工。

陈宥维总是相信自己，让何昶希更加愧疚，可是他真的好怕和陈宥维说了事实会直接被陈宥维拉入永不相见的黑名单，他当然也怕被发现的那一天，可是...何昶希每天都在暗暗说服自己，还是跟夏瀚宇赶快了断吧，下次见到一定要说清楚，真的不能这样了，真的不行。

所以见到夏瀚宇的时候何昶希又旁敲侧击地说，“那个...我真的很喜欢陈宥维的...所以我们...”  
小狼拿着叉子伸到何昶希嘴边，“你吃！”  
何昶希就张嘴吃了。  
夏瀚宇也不说话，认真切着食物不理他，等何昶希咽下又准备说话的时候又举着叉子送到他嘴边。  
“我..我不吃。”  
夏瀚宇就听话地收了叉子把东西塞进自己嘴里。  
“所以你可不可以不要喜欢我了？”何昶希认真地问他，结果被夏瀚宇歪着头盯着看。  
“不可以。”  
“可是..可是..”  
“我喜欢你和你没有什么关系。”  
“什什么？”  
“你今天要做吗？”  
何昶希耳朵都红了起来，伸手捂住夏瀚宇的嘴看看周围，“你怎么说这个！”  
“不做我送你回家。”夏瀚宇看了何昶希一眼。  
“不..不行！”何昶希想到和陈宥维撒的谎，摇了摇头，拉着夏瀚宇的袖子又不好意思看他。  
“那回去做吧。”

何昶希就又这么稀里糊涂和夏瀚宇回了家，莫名其妙又被脱了衣服，明明被压在了柔软的床垫上，何昶希还鼓起勇气说，“我下次不来找你了....”  
“那下下次再来找我。”  
“不是...我就不准备找你了，就不要这样了....”  
“那我来找你。”  
“你...你别这样..唔不要...”  
夏瀚宇也没多和何昶希说什么，就开始埋头苦干，没过多久何昶希就整个人软软地勾着夏瀚宇的脖子，开始咿呀咿呀乱叫，被小狼亲亲嘴，然后泪眼朦胧地哭哭啼啼，“干嘛这样对我呀...”  
“怎么对你了？”夏瀚宇不知道他怎么就哭了起来，就轻轻啄了何昶希的嘴角。  
“我说了不来找你了呜呜呜...”漂亮的小王子哭的稀里哗啦，夏瀚宇奇怪是不是自己做的太狠了，慢慢退出来又被何昶希搂住，“不准走！”  
“到底怎么了啊？”  
何昶希就边哭边摇头。  
“你告诉我，我保护你。”  
何昶希还是摇头，哭的更厉害了。  
“那我只好亲亲你，别哭了。”夏瀚宇难得有心思哄人，吻掉小王子的泪痕和咸咸的眼泪，然后亲亲他漂亮的嘴角。  
“我喜欢陈宥维，你知道的！”  
“嗯。”  
“那你干嘛不打我呀，你打我一顿我就有理由再也不理你了...”  
何昶希说的话夏瀚宇听不懂，但又好像知道了他什么意思。  
“我不能打我喜欢的人。”  
夏瀚宇捏了捏何昶希的脸，“你一点都不喜欢我对吧，那你走吧，我又没关系。”  
所以夏瀚宇问到了关键问题，何昶希愣了一会儿抽出枕头盖在自己脸上。

我要是一点都不喜欢你我干嘛这样啊。

夏瀚宇是隐隐约约有猜到何昶希的意思，第二天醒过来发现怀里空空的，整理整理思绪大概也就知道了何昶希这么别扭的原因。  
小狼一边有点开心何昶希心里有自己，一边有点吃醋，不过也就是一点而已，那个叫陈宥维的人一定对何昶希做出了什么表示才会让他的小哭包哭成那样。  
夏瀚宇其实挺想见见陈宥维的，但又饶有兴致想看看何昶希为难的样子，想看他因为自己纠结，口口声声说自己喜欢别人又拒绝不了自己。

太可爱了。

09  
何昶希为了圆谎真的去打了工。  
所以在陈宥维问起的时候何昶希也能自然地答出“除了周二晚上每天都会去咖啡厅！对啦对啦就是那个！店长每天让我帮他收拾收拾关店！也不累啦！总比早上一大早起来好多了！”

陈宥维总觉得自己告白后何昶希反而离自己越来越远，虽然敢小心翼翼抱一下自己，敢蹭着自己撒个娇，可再也不像之前那样毫无距离了，反而在仅仅是好朋友的阶段，何昶希更愿意依赖自己和自己说乱七八糟的八卦。  
虽然不知道发生了什么，陈宥维还是暗中准备给何昶希一个惊喜，准备在他打工的地方等他接他一起回家。

如果陈宥维知道自己会看到何昶希半推半就地和另一个男人接吻，从关了一半灯的咖啡台吻到后面的小房间，手从搂着腰到伸进何昶希薄薄的T恤里，眼看着何昶希一边推着他的肩一边拍他胸口到后面乖乖又顺从地搂着那个男人的脖子退进房间，还自己带上门的时候，陈宥维就知道何昶希为什么那么别扭了，像是一盆刺骨的冷水，从头顶浇下去，心都一下子冰冷。

原来早就有了男朋友。  
作为朋友怕拒绝后连朋友都做不成，是自己让他困扰了吧。陈宥维尝试用这个理由说服自己，他走进咖啡店随便找了个位置坐下盯着那边虚掩着的门，咿咿呀呀的声音窜进自己耳朵，却没办法不想到让人生气的想法。

你们到底什么时候在一起的？  
原来在应付两个人所以都不敢直视我的眼睛啊，为什么要骗我呢？  
和我说真话，很难吗？  
我很喜欢你啊，何昶希。  
可你为什么要这样呢？

陈宥维也想过撕破体面冲进去揍那个男人一顿，质问为什么要缠着自己的恋人，可想到何昶希主动勾上脖子的手和现在一阵阵窜进耳朵的声音。

陈宥维握紧了拳头，那是自己不忍心距离过近怕吓到他只敢一点一点给他温柔，只敢吻着脸颊说喜欢的人，可现在却整个被颠覆了。他和别人吻得认真，做得熟练，甚至随便进个小房间就行，陈宥维太生气了，想打破这个局面，不顾一切地抢走何昶希，可他做不到。  
因为他也硬了。

陈宥维甚至在发现自己硬了的时候感到惊讶，因为听到他的声音，还是在和别人一起背叛自己的时候，他不明白自己为什么会起生理反应，他觉得自己应该生气，应该愤怒，应该拥有一切负面的情绪，唯独不该因为他的声音而兴奋。

何昶希也没想到夏瀚宇会找到店里来，也没想到他看到自己就吻，灯刚刚关了一半，工作台还没整理完，就被小狼扯着吻手上乱摸，吻到自己没办法，只能迁就他勾着他的脖子，摸到自己也起了反应，只能拉着他自己进了工作间。他没有也没办法注意到带着曲奇饼干来找他的陈宥维，自然也不知道自己的声音被他听了去，也不知道他什么时候离开的。

他们两个胡搞完都快半夜，何昶希觉得自己全身黏糊糊的，后面也湿哒哒的，生气地打了一下夏瀚宇，“你干嘛啊！”难得夏瀚宇笑了笑露出酒窝，从身后抱了抱何昶希，亲了一下何昶希的耳朵，又用酥酥的声音对着何昶希耳朵说，“你不爽啊？”又被何昶希打了一下。  
何昶希忙着收拾关店，夏瀚宇斜挎着包乖乖跟在后面，也不帮忙也不捣乱。何昶希锁上大门的时候，乖乖站在他身后等他，何昶希头也不回地朝他家反方向走的时候也没有出声叫他，就拽着自己的包带子在原地站着看何昶希。不出所料，何昶希走出去5米回头生气，“你还站着干嘛！说了不要来找我了！！”  
何昶希就看着平常冷冷的夏瀚宇咬着嘴唇拽着包带子，看起来像被主人抛弃的小狼狗，也不跟他顶嘴，也不和他对着干掉头就走，就这么看着他。搞得何昶希莫名其妙又走了回去，站在他面前，“你干嘛不理我？”  
“理你你又不会喜欢我。”  
“谁说...”何昶希差点说出口，“对！我喜欢陈宥维，你不要来找我啦！”  
“那你马上就把我忘记了。”

何昶希在心里骂人，他就是不懂自己为什么又心软，为什么那么吃夏瀚宇那一套，明明也不可爱也没有说什么挽留的话，甚至听起来又凶又冷漠，可是他就是莫名其妙觉得是不是夏瀚宇在对他，撒娇？  
“你快点回家，不准来找我了。”  
小狼摇摇头，倔得要命，“我看你回去我才走。”

何昶希狠不下心扭头就走，最后还是把夏瀚宇“送回家”还被留宿，他觉得自己真的是没救了，为什么没有办法两全，为什么自己会进退两难。何昶希觉得很难受，但自己就是做不到，一拖再拖的结果就是越陷越深，两边都对不起他们。何昶希蜷在夏瀚宇胸口哭，被软软地揉了揉头发，低低的声音飘进耳朵，“可以对着我哭的，不过还是希望你笑。”

何昶希哭的更厉害了，一边抽抽噎噎，一边骂人，“还不都是因为你啊！”

10  
陈宥维回去之后迅速整理了情绪，想着干脆退出，慢慢地冷淡他然后断了联系就好，因为实在说不出口，也问不出口“希希，那个人是谁”这种话。想到那个笨蛋苦恼得要命，又想到虚掩着的门里传来的声音，陈宥维进了浴室开着冷水就往自己头上浇。  
就算了吧，就，我退出吧。

所以何昶希在明显发觉陈宥维虽然仍然温柔却总是躲着自己，开始对自己冷淡，温柔地拒绝，每天都是抱歉抱歉我有事情，我有约了不好意思，何昶希又急又难过又不知道怎么办。  
陈宥维冲凉水感冒感了几天，整天为了躲何昶希早出晚归加上心事，结果就那么发烧发了起来。何昶希发现一向自律的陈宥维竟然上午10点还蒙在被子里的时候感觉不对劲，“宥维...宥维？”掀开被子，帅气的脸有些苍白，额头冒着冷汗，何昶希伸手把手背贴到陈宥维的额头被吓了一跳，这个人怎么做到烧的这么厉害还一声不吭的？“宥维...你，你怎么烧的那么厉害...我..”何昶希顿了顿，去厕所弄了条湿毛巾给陈宥维搭在额头上，“我去帮你买药。”  
陈宥维迷糊地睁着眼，强撑着笑了笑，“没事，不用管我。”  
何昶希二话不说出门去找药店，手机就落在了寝室桌上。陈宥维被手机震个不停烦到，以为是小笨蛋赖床的闹铃，撑着身子坐起来伸手去关，发现是备注狼头的未接来电，每次响铃3次就挂，又打了7、8个电话。陈宥维细想就能猜到是谁，也没想随手在自己手机里存了这个号码，干脆就起了床。额头上的毛巾也不冷了，陈宥维起身去重新打湿，又在自己抽屉里找药，翻箱倒柜翻得有点暴躁，干脆一拳打上了墙，挺疼的，陈宥维看了看指节上的擦伤，面无表情地去冲去贴上创可贴。  
何昶希回来的时候就看到陈宥维仰着头盖着毛巾，举着自己的手给自己贴创可贴。何昶希赶快拉住他的手接过创可贴，看到渗着血的伤口惊讶，“宥维你..你这怎么搞得呀...”  
“我自己弄的。”  
何昶希被吓到了，在他眼里陈宥维从来都是个举止得体的温柔男人，从来不会失态，也不可能做这种事，大概是因为生病太难受了吧，只好出声安慰，“宥维你不舒服的话跟我说...难受的话咬我也行...别把自己弄伤了...我给你带了药...你吃！”  
“不用了。”  
何昶希看着陈宥维把自己的手抽走，面无表情地对自己说，“你有事先去忙吧，我先休息了。哦对了，有人给你打电话。”陈宥维相信自己暗示到这个地步何昶希一定能明白他的意思，他看到何昶希慌张地打开手机，然后突然拉住自己的手臂，“你...你先吃药！我...对不起宥维，但是你先吃药，不可以伤害自己，你要打我骂我都行，但你不可以这样对自己。”  
陈宥维觉得自己可能是被生病影响了情绪，说出了口才后知后觉自己说了什么，“我看到了，你们在咖啡店。”  
何昶希听到都懵了，接着就知道陈宥维一定什么都知道了，低着头帮他拆开药盒，一边冒着眼泪，声音的变得呜呜咽咽带着哭腔，“那....那你先吃药...对不起宥维...等你好了才有力气对我发火对不对，所以快点吃药，你生气对我就好，不要弄自己...对不起对不起...”  
“你干嘛要对不起啊...是我让你为难了吧？对不起啊....”陈宥维拽住何昶希的手臂，不让他继续低着头，逼着他直视自己，却只看到眼睛里噙满眼泪的样子，抬头的时候还从眼角落了一滴。

何昶希看到陈宥维的脸就再也撑不住地流眼泪，委屈地盯着他，看起来伤心欲绝，又语无伦次地呜咽，声音软软地祈求，“你别说了！呜呜....全部全部都是我不好，我没办法解释，都是我不对，宥维你千万千万不要对自己有任何责怪....请..全部都朝我发火就好...你真的不要跟我道歉了...不要呜呜...”  
陈宥维觉得自己一定是脑子烧坏了，才会觉得根本没办法对何昶希生气，才会觉得他哭的好诱人，才会觉得又想抱紧他让他别哭，又想让他只因为自己哭，才会觉得心软，才会觉得他做什么都可以原谅，才会脑子昏了头，低头吻住了他呜咽的嘴。

何昶希眼睛瞪得大大的，惊讶地没有任何行动，就这么傻呆呆地被陈宥维吻住，然后被轻易地撬开牙关，勾着舌头。发了烧的人舌头也烫烫的，何昶希下意识闭了眼，然后就感觉到体温离开了自己的嘴唇。  
“你不可以再骗我。”陈宥维用拇指抹去了何昶希脸颊上和眼角的眼泪，只是好像抹不完，小哭包听到这句话开始源源不断流眼泪，一边点头一边哭，也不敢动，还是陈宥维叹了一口气伸手把何昶希搂紧怀里，“不准瞒着我了。”  
感觉到何昶希在肩头捣蒜一样地点头，陈宥维又问，“他是不是也这样亲你？”感觉到小哭包怔住，又追问了一句，“说好不骗我的。”  
“我...我不能说...呜呜...”  
“是，还是不是呢？”  
小哭包在肩头摇头，被陈宥维坏心地捏了一下腰，才听到微不可闻的肯定。

“还有什么呢？我想想...”陈宥维把手伸进何昶希软塌塌的T恤里，自己发着烧体温偏高，指尖碰着何昶希微凉的后背，勾着敏感的腰窝，沿着后背的肌肉抚摸，本能地寻求温度偏冷的地方，他能感觉到何昶希在自己胸口整个人都绷紧，偏瘦的身体所有肌肉都因为指尖带来的酥酥麻麻的感觉而收紧。“他有这样对你吗？再说一遍哦，不准骗我，不然我就...”陈宥维凑上何昶希的耳朵，“就祝你幸福吧...”  
何昶希听到这话就感觉从耳边传来的酥麻感沿着脖子直通脊椎，后背痒痒的，又不敢乱动，只好抓着陈宥维的衣服，把脸埋在陈宥维肩上，用微不可见的弧度点头。

陈宥维顺理成章地宣誓主权，以一种温柔又无法让人拒绝的威胁，抚摸着何昶希的身体让他不禁起了反应，又一遍一遍地在何昶希耳朵旁边问，“他是这样对你的吗？”“这样呢？”“你也是这样对着他硬的吗？”“是被摸硬的吗？”“对着我也可以对吧...”“所以他能做到的，我也可以对吧？”“要说出来，告诉我，接下来要怎么做呢？”每次都要得到何昶希羞愧的肯定，细若蚊呐的回应，才会继续。他明显感觉到自己也起了反应，却仍然面带温柔地“惩罚”何昶希。  
何昶希从不知道陈宥维也会有这种样子，却又觉得他好像就该这样，明明自己也起了生理反应却不会像冲动的雄性生物撕开衣服就上，表情一样温柔又体面，全无忍耐的表情，好像自己不受控制的下身不属于自己，仍然像猎豹一样蛊惑着掉进陷阱的猎物。  
何昶希因为陈宥维而起生理反应，被他摸得腰酸腿软，被顺势推倒在陈宥维的床上，周围都是属于陈宥维好闻的洗衣粉味道，被他逼问，被他问得羞愧地哭，被他碰所有敏感的地方，被逼着不能说谎，哭哭啼啼地说，“有..有感觉....”“呜呜...是的...是流了....”“我...我说不出口...”“呜呜...难受...”“别欺负我了.....”

陈宥维问得够多了，也感觉到身下的小哭包箭在弦上，自己还整整齐齐穿着完整，忽略同样有生理反应的地方，甚至可以直接出去打水。陈宥维低着头吻何昶希，一下一下地亲，对着额头，对着哭肿了的眼睛，对着泪痕，对着鼻尖，对着嘴唇，把什么想法都抛之脑后，只想吻他。  
陈宥维虽然没有和男人做过，但也知道该怎么做，伸手摸上何昶希直挺挺吐着透明粘液的位置，一轻一重地抚弄，何昶希一抖一抖的，接吻间隙还扯出一丝呻吟。  
“你告诉我怎么做？”陈宥维拉着何昶希的手，让他自主选择去向，一边舔着何昶希的耳朵，一边提醒他要做诚实的选择。  
于是何昶希也听话地伸手，难为情地拉着陈宥维的手到自己后面，带着哭腔说别欺负我了，伸手勾着陈宥维的脖子，凑上去吻他。  
陈宥维虽然是第一次做这种事，但好像他做什么都非常得体，就连帮何昶希扩张也温柔到极致，哭哭啼啼的小哭包一点都没叫疼，反而边哭边说，“宥维...别欺负我了....”  
陈先生把他的小哭包亲得湿的乱七八糟，却仍然耐性很好地不进去，碰一个地方总是撩起火又换到下一个位置，弄得何昶希哭哭啼啼，带着哭腔不得不把羞耻的话说出口。  
“你告诉我你要什么？”  
“我...我要你....”  
“要我干嘛？”坏心的陈宥维舔着何昶希的耳朵，他发现这是他的小哭包的非常敏感的位置。  
“要...要你进来....”  
陈宥维从来不知道自己也会有这样一面，明明恨不得赶快捅进去把两个人弄得一团糟，却还是深深浅浅地在入口徘徊，就为了听到何昶希说出糟糕的话，只说给他一个人听的那种。  
“那...说你只爱我...”

最后宿舍里只剩空调都盖不住的湿热空气，带着哭腔的咿咿呀呀，祈求名字问话飘在小空间里，湿哒哒黏糊糊又好像打开了某个小匣子。

陈宥维一边亲着何昶希一边挺动着腰，还要问“我能不能见见他？”何昶希喘着气带着哭腔说不行，你别去找他，我会跟他说清楚的，你别欺负我了...搞得陈宥维又吃了莫名其妙的醋，更加用力地挺进深处。  
风平浪静后陈宥维看着累得睡了过去的何昶希摇了摇头，起身倒了盆水帮他清理，收拾干净后又把何昶希给他剥出来的药丸乖乖吃了下去，看着他摇了摇头，掏出自己的手机看到新存的联系人开始若有所思。

11  
夏瀚宇没想过自己是以这种方式见到自己早就知道却从没见过的情敌的，先是接到电话，礼貌且温和的声音让自己以为是什么深夜电台的主播，“你好，我是陈宥维，请问不知道您方不方便与我见个面？”自信且笃定，好像自己一定会认识他，好像自己一定会同意见他一面。夏瀚宇还挺佩服他的，自己确实没有冷漠地挂断电话，现在还拉开椅子坐在自己帅气的情敌对面。

陈宥维见到夏瀚宇也是体面地起身伸手，“你好，我是陈宥维。请问...？”  
“夏瀚宇。”夏瀚宇也挺礼貌的，不知道的以为他们是合作关系。  
陈宥维见到夏瀚宇了然的样子也是觉得奇怪，他什么也不问就同意了自己的邀约，甚至好像笃定自己一定回去找他一样。是因为他太有自信何昶希非他不可吗？  
结果夏瀚宇第一句话就把他惊到了。  
“原来你就是他一天到晚跟我说很喜欢的人啊。”  
夏瀚宇是实话实说，陈宥维本来以为他会挑衅开头问自己有什么用意，还准备了一大堆你来我往的说辞，突然都没了用处。  
这人怎么不按常理出牌？  
“什么..？”  
“你是陈宥维吧？为了何昶希？”  
“嗯。”  
“他天天跟我说他有多喜欢你啊，听得我耳朵都起茧子了。”夏瀚宇面无表情地盯着陈宥维，上下打量了一下，“还行。”  
“什么啊...”  
陈宥维脑袋还处于挺当机的状态，夏瀚宇的话让他一时不知道该如何面对这位情敌，要说恨他讨厌他也做不到，要说开心也不可能，何昶希在夏瀚宇面前总是强调喜欢自己这件事让陈宥维一时不知道该怎么面对。就好像自己争了好久的东西，嫉妒了好久的人，突然说，那个本来就是你的。  
“我说你还行，怪不得他喜欢你，挺帅的。”  
“那你和他...”  
“哦，我喜欢他。”夏瀚宇干脆地把所有责任都怪到自己头上，一边玩着手指一边吊着三白眼看着陈宥维。  
“可是他...”陈宥维自己声音也弱了下去，突然好像明白为什么眼前的人那么理直气壮的样子，“他说喜欢我你不会吃醋吗？”  
“吃啊，我嫌他烦，就亲他。”夏瀚宇喝了一口饮料，“没完没了地说喜欢你，听得我生气，就亲他让他闭嘴。”  
“......”  
“我操他他还会叫你的名字。”  
“别说了。”  
夏瀚宇适时地闭了嘴，继续喝饮料。

陈宥维内心很复杂，他不懂眼前的人在想什么，喜欢一个喜欢别人的人，却没有那么迫切的占有欲想把他占为己有，明知道他喜欢别人却还不为所动地和他上床。  
“为什么啊...他喜欢的人...”陈宥维甚至不知道该怎么问这个问题，因为夏瀚宇太理所当然，觉得自己喜欢的人和别人在一起并不是不能接受，仿佛很正常一样。  
“那又怎样？我喜欢他又不需要他喜欢我。”夏瀚宇舔了舔嘴唇，“可他爱你爱得不得了呢，你知道吗？”  
“我去找他是我的选择，他推不推开我是他的选择，我没有逼过他。”  
“一样，他喜欢谁也是他的选择。陈宥维先生，我觉得你没有办法干涉一个独立的个体的选择。”夏瀚宇说完喝掉了最后一口饮料，然后就盯着陈宥维不再说话。说实话他甚至觉得自己今天话好多，嘴巴都干了。

陈宥维也不知道自己是怎么告辞夏瀚宇，怎么思绪乱七八糟地回到寝室的，他甚至觉得夏瀚宇说的很有道理，他又有什么资格逼夏瀚宇不去见何昶希，逼何昶希只和自己待在一起呢？夏瀚宇说何昶希让他别再去找他了，他只是不听话而已，去找了何昶希却也没有被他推开，这说明了什么呢？  
陈宥维知道答案的，只是不想去相信那个答案而已。

12  
陈宥维没有再逼问夏瀚宇的事情让何昶希松了一口气，甚至不会再对他不理不睬不冷不热，还会带着薄荷味给他一个早安吻，会温柔地在耳边低声说今天可不可以跟他睡一起，(事实上几乎天天睡在一起了)，上床也很温柔，虽然还是会逼他说些奇怪的话，好像在和夏瀚宇争风吃醋，甚至有的时候会极其具有威慑力地让自己说一些羞耻的话，或者吻得自己脖子上都是印子，大夏天只好穿着立领出门。其实何昶希特别想跟陈宥维说自己有多喜欢他，他永远是最好的那个，最完美的那个，可不知道怎么开口去揭开这件事。

夏瀚宇仍来找自己，自己尝试拒绝了，可结果无一例外地莫名其妙滚到床上，夏瀚宇对着自己脖子上陈宥维的吻痕盖上去就啃，留下印子后变本加厉，还要说“他给你留多少，我就盖多少。不许遮，消了我再亲。”  
有一次和夏瀚宇上床的时候陈宥维打来电话，何昶希强装正常却被夏瀚宇用力顶了无数下，吓得他赶快挂了电话。结果被夏瀚宇好一番折腾，被揪着问，“你为什么不敢告诉他你在我床上啊？”  
可有的时候他又温柔得不像夏瀚宇，接吻也温柔，说话也温柔，动作也温柔，弄的何昶希抽抽噎噎叫别欺负他了，还要问自己做什么欺负他了。  
何昶希有的时候会以为夏瀚宇和陈宥维是不是人格互换了，却又迟迟没办法下决定抛下哪一边。只是现在好像没人逼他做出选择，陈宥维没有，夏瀚宇也没有。

唯独就是他自己，什么时候才能决定放弃两全，不再进退两难？

不过后来夏瀚宇也不怎么找他了，本来该因此感到开心的何昶希却怎么也放不下挂念着夏瀚宇，终于还是忍不住给他发了条信息，“你怎么了？”  
结果收到秒回，“想你了。”气的他干脆把手机扔了，自己就不该主动去招惹夏瀚宇。  
想了想还是拿回了手机，把夏瀚宇的对话框删掉，眼不见心不烦。结果刚删掉就又弹出消息，“我周四来找你。”何昶希不理他，继续删对话框，然后又弹出一条，“我有事跟你说。”  
何昶希顿了顿，最后还是手贱地回了一条，“现在说。”  
结果夏瀚宇不回了。气的何昶希用力打自己的手，干嘛要去招惹他。

陈宥维自己知道自己已经没办法保持那么体面，因为很害怕，害怕何昶希最后选择的不是他，明明自己应该是拥有他更多的爱，就连对手都这么承认了，却还是没有办法拥有安全感。因为何昶希没有办法拒绝，对什么样的人才没办法拒绝？如果自己在他心中的重要性远大于夏瀚宇，他还会没有办法拒绝吗？  
所以占有性地印上自己的痕迹，占有何昶希的时间让他没办法去见夏瀚宇，一遍又一遍地确认，明知道做爱的时候说出的话没那么理智，却又相信何昶希说的只爱他一个人。  
陈宥维觉得可能不正常的是自己，他看着自己手里包装精美的礼物，突然觉得不体面也没什么不好的，希望何昶希喜欢他送的礼物。  
陈宥维回到宿舍，空调被何昶希开到了16度，暗暗说了一声不怕感冒啊，帮他调到23度又把“礼物”放在桌上，开始招惹被窝里迷迷糊糊的何昶希。  
被窝里被睡得热乎乎的，何昶希蜷着睡午觉，陈宥维亲着何昶希的耳朵对他吹气，又把手伸进被窝摸着他软软的腰，听到何昶希软软地撒娇，翻身眯着眼看他，低着头亲了亲可爱的小朋友。何昶希被亲了以后舔了舔嘴唇，伸手扯了扯陈宥维的领带，于是莫名其妙的就变成了陈宥维抱着何昶希在床上接吻。吻到不知不觉何昶希起了反应，后面也被扩张地差不多，湿乎乎黏答答的，何昶希搂着陈宥维的脖子等他进来，结果一看陈宥维穿的整整齐齐，起身看了看手表，吻着何昶希的脸颊，温柔地和何昶希说，“抱歉抱歉，我下午要赶着去面试了，回来再补偿你好吗？礼物在桌上，对不起啦宝贝。”说着还吻了何昶希的嘴，去洗手间洗了手套着西装就走了。  
何昶希眼睁睁看着陈宥维带着歉意的笑离开，扔下前面硬后面湿乎乎的自己走了？？  
何昶希手机振动，收到来自宥维的消息，“礼物，你或许用得上。”  
何昶希一边在心里骂自己这幅样子什么东西能用得上，一边拆礼物盒，结果看到差点把东西扔出窗外。  
“这这这干嘛呀！”  
“不喜欢吗？”  
“抱歉...我也不知道你会不会喜欢...我比较忙没办法满足你...用这个可以吗？”  
何昶希看着信息满脸通红，又没办法对陈宥维生气，可是看着手里的按摩棒，他又不敢相信陈宥维真的会做出这种事。  
想着那边又传来语音，“希希，你自己把礼物放进去哦，乖。”  
“或者可以给我一下那位的联系方式吗？我想他可能有时间来帮你。”  
“不要拿出来好不好？乖？”  
还有别的何昶希真的听不下去了，只能咬着牙压着眼泪自己搞进去。  
“我...我放进去了...你你别去找他...”  
“那我试一下。”  
何昶希感觉身体里的东西开始动，吓得他不小心叫出了声。  
“动...动了？”  
“嗯呐...你要乖哦，不要拿出来，动了的话就要跟我说哦，我会经常抽查你有没有带着的。我先去忙啦，回来再补偿你。”

爱使人不体面。

13  
所以何昶希忍着眼泪忍着异物在自己身体的感觉忍了半天，突然才想起来今天是周四，夏瀚宇会去找他，自己这幅样子别说去见他了，打工都不可能去了，干脆掏出手机跟夏瀚宇说他请假了，有事直接说吧。  
结果夏瀚宇一个电话过来，低低的声音从听筒传过来，“要当面说。说完我就不来见你了。”  
“你...呜...你说话算话，我...我来找你。”  
“你怎么了？”  
何昶希没回答他就挂了电话，因为身体里的东西开始振动，他忍着眼泪给陈宥维发了消息，“动..动了...”

夏瀚宇原本是决定要和何昶希说清楚的，包括他和陈宥维见过面的事，他准备放弃的事，希望他们两个好好的之类的，他总觉得这些事很认真，必须要当面说，可他并没有设想到自己见到的何昶希会面色潮红，眼泪汪汪情迷意乱的样子，明明步子都迈不开，还泪眼朦胧地看着自己说，“你快点说，说完我就走。”  
夏瀚宇要是对着他这幅样子能安然说出以上的话那他就不是男人了，干脆低着头吻了上去，被何昶希打了半天就乖乖地瘫软在自己怀里，夏瀚宇伸手一模摸到一截硬物，突然发了火，弯下腰直接把何昶希公主抱起来，也不管别人怎么看，直接抱上楼进了家。  
夏瀚宇一进家门就开始脱何昶希裤子，结果不出所料身后被插着一根...，气的夏瀚宇发火，“他这么对你的吗？”结果何昶希哭哭啼啼，“你...你别看了，别搞我了，不是他弄的...是我...是我自己...”  
“你就插着这玩意儿出来勾引男人吗？”夏瀚宇气的不知道往哪里撒，干脆啃上何昶希的脖子，用力留下一个牙印，气的他差点想干脆直接跟着那混蛋东西一起插进何昶希身体里算了。  
“我...我没有。”何昶希带着哭腔，扒着夏瀚宇的后背，说什么不行之类的话。  
“他说让你塞你就塞？你怎么那么听他的话？”夏瀚宇一下子拔出那东西，湿淋淋的，下面也湿淋淋的一张一合，自己一挺腰就被完全温柔地包裹，何昶希也差点一下子就射了出来。  
“我...我不想他来找你...”  
“找了又能怎样？”  
“唔..啊...慢点...呜呜呜...那我一定...一定至少会失去你们任意一个...”  
夏瀚宇没注意说漏了嘴。

“那你现在失去了吗？”  
何昶希突然愣住了，夏瀚宇也停了动作。  
“你刚刚说什么？”  
“没什么。”夏瀚宇偏过头不看他，用力挺了一下腰，听到何昶希的呜咽又挺了一下。  
“啊..别这样...我听到了..唔..”

夏瀚宇索性破罐子破摔，一边操他一边把该讲的不该讲的全讲了，“我们都知道你和对方的事了。”“我们见过了。”“他留下痕迹向我示威呢。”“我也要偷偷在你哭的时候让他听一下吧？”“我本来不想和他争了...只要有人爱你就好了...不是我也行的...”“可他为什么这样对你？”“他不会，我来不行吗？”“为什么这样对你？”“我等会就去你学校揍他。”  
“别..你别去...啊啊啊...别..太快了...”何昶希被弄的只能听进去一半不错了，断断续续的回应干脆就全部被掩盖进呻吟里了。

14  
何昶希大概是全世界最后一个知道夏瀚宇和陈宥维打起来被带到警察局的人了。  
何昶希被夏瀚宇做晕之后夏瀚宇就一个人去了何昶希学校蹲陈宥维，见到西装革履的陈先生对准头就是一拳，要不是陈宥维躲得快就要打到脸了。  
两个帅哥打架总是会被以正常事件更快的速度传播到整个校园，保卫处来劝架，警察来带人的时候都不可思议，这两个人无论单看哪个都不像是会打架的人。结果两个人身上的伤口好像是唯一能够证明真的是他们两个在打架。

倒是拘留所的晚上只有他们两个隔着走廊面面相觑，干脆还是陈宥维打开了话题的口子。  
“打也打了，干脆说清楚吧。”  
“陈先生你没有资格逼他做选择，同样也没有资格伤害他。”  
“那是他自己做的选择，我也没逼他。他选了保护你，你知道吗？为了让我不要来找你。凭什么啊，你又凭什么被他在乎成这样？”陈宥维强压着内心的怒火，轻飘飘地说出口自己丑陋的妒忌之心，他早就不体面了，早就被影响了八分，还勉强地在何昶希面前硬撑罢了。  
“你以为你不是吗？我跟他说见最后一次，以后再也不会打扰你们两个，他硬撑着步子都迈不开哭着来的。...你不配，配不上他的喜欢。”  
......  
大概就是就着何昶希更在乎谁，和谁更爱他的问题争执大半天，也未必能有什么结果。陈宥维平常能说会道，却又总是被夏瀚宇说的话击中。最终不过是两个都没有什么安全感的笨蛋在这里争执不休。

“难不成我们两个站在他面前让他选吗？”陈宥维突然笑了起来，“他犹豫那么久都做不了的决定，我们逼他他就能选出来了吗？”  
夏瀚宇也累了，不想和陈宥维争吵不休了。

警局夜聊由于最后达成一致而和解，虽说只是暂时的，不过总归要让何昶希做出一个决定，基于爱的暂时性分享也不是不能接受，只是要怎么让何昶希接受....

所以当何昶希哭着来警局接他们两个的时候，一边骂着“你们干嘛呀！”“你们是白痴吗？！”一边哭得让人心疼。  
夏瀚宇和陈宥维在警察调解下握手言和，何昶希拉着陈宥维的袖子不敢看夏瀚宇，夏瀚宇也就一句话不说。  
陈宥维送何昶希回家，到了家何昶希才发现怎么三个人一起进了门。  
“你们..你们...唔？”  
何昶希瞪大了眼睛，看着夏瀚宇凑上来吻住他的嘴，陈宥维从身后搂住他，手从衣服的下摆伸了进去，凑在何昶希耳边，用温柔且好听的声音解释说。  
“我们和解了哦。”

——END——


End file.
